thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carson Blackwell
Carson Hectate Blackwell, is the main character. He is the former antagonist/anti-hero of the family. Carson is an Original Vampire. Carson is the biological son of Christopher Morningstar and Esther Morningstar, step-son of Mikael, nephew of Dahlia Morningstar, maternal younger brother of Adalyn Morningstar, Malachai Morningstar and Harrison Morningstar, maternal older half-brother of Grayson Morningstar, the older brother of Jezebelle Morningstar, uncle of Jacob Morningstar, Rosemarie Morningstar and Hope Morningstar. Carson is also the former husband of Katherine Gilbert and Eva Sinclair (Katherine is the mother of his two younger children and Eva is the mother of his eldest child), the father of Chazarrae Morningstar, Kaiaphas Morningstar and Elizabeth Morningstar and the grandfather of Isabella Morningstar. For over a thousand years, Carson had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and the moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Morningstar Doppelganger creator, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. Carson, is primarily a member of the Morningstar Family, and an unnamed werewolf family. He is connected to the Gilbert Family, a royal werewolf family via his son and daughter , and a member of the Original Pack, as well as an unnamed warlock and witch family. History Carson Blackwell( in Greek) Карсон,is the world's most powerful immortal alive. He is the father of Chazarrae and Elizabeth. He is beyond protective. Carson will kill anyone who does his children harm. Carson is a highly powerful and authoritative warlock. He knows every spell, ritual , loophole and curse ever made. Carson is the one of the very first vampire's created by his father, and the creator of all the Los Angeles Vampires. He is the leader (more like king) of the Los Angeles Vampire Clan, which he claims to be his adoptive children. Carson magically died with his daughter's blood in his system after he killed her enemy. This led him to becoming the second tribrid thanks to his daughter. When Hectate was revived he came back stronger and he was very vengeful. and used his upgraded Lycanthrope to kill almost of his daughter's enemies. Physical Appearance Carson is very handsome, standing 6'0 in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 24-25 year old despite being over 170. He possesses light blonde almost white hair. He has a "devilish" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. He also considers himself the "eternal stud". Personality Carson is very authoritative and powerful. He Loves his youngest daughter Elizabeth more than anything or anyone. Carson's does drink Human Blood, but that is rare. He keeps his blood lust hidden by drinking alcohol. |-|Original Vampire-Original Hybrid= When Carson was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Malachai's shoulder. After finding out that Mikael is not his biological father, he was shocked and betrayed. Carson is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Carson feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Despite his negative traits, Carson has shown to be very protective of his older sister Adalyn, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. Unbeknownst to any, Carson was not the son of Mikael, but the son of an alpha werewolf named Christopher. in another village which made Carson aggressive, violent and angry. When he became a vampire, all these emotions were heightened and Carson's temper became worse than ever. Years of humiliation and physical/emotional abuses and indifference, coupled with her rejection of him as her son, led Carson to kill his own mother in revenge and for betraying him. After this, Carson shut off his humanity to any but his family, killing any who crossed his path. Vengeful and power-hungry, he will stop at nothing to achieve his ends and remove those who stand in his way. However, Carson does not believe that death is a punishment as seen when he denies Katherine death, instead keeping her alive so that she will suffer for having betrayed him. He will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits his needs. Carson can sometimes be cold and ill-mannered, he is also not above killing children, if they are a threat to him or his family, despite this Carson dislikes people in general who mistreat or abuse their children; due to how he was mistreated and abuse by his step-father, Mikael. Do to the fact that he was betrayed by Esther, Carson does not trust people in general, he only trust those who have proven themselves trustworthy to him. He wants people in general, to be loyal to him and respect him of their own free will, he does not like to compel people to be loyal to him against their free will, he only does this if he believes they are plotting against him or his family. Powers and Abilities Carson Morningstar is an extremely powerful witch being the leader of the Morningstar Coven. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Norwegian bloodline. He is an extremely powerful witch and one of the first of his bloodline to use Dark Magic Weakness Carson is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Carson can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Adalyn Morningstar, it would require power equivalent to Carson's (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Elizabeth Blackwell for the first time]] Elizabeth is Carson's only daughter with Katherine. In the beginning Carson wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Katherine told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Katherine decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Harrison, who would keep her safe. Carson was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabetha is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Chazarrae Blackwell Carson loves his son dearly. After the death of his son Kaiaphas, he vowed to never let anything happen to him. Hectate is very protective of his son, despite his age. Hectate will kill all that harms his son. All Carson wants for him is to be happy. Kai Blackwell Kai is Carson's maternal older brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the the same woman, Katheinre. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Adalyn, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". Unfortunately, Carson's' relationship with Kai takes a turn for the worst when Kai chose to believe Tyler's lies over him, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over New Orleans, Kai falsely accused him of only caring about his unborn child, so he could use her to sire more hybrids, Carson became hurt/enraged by the accusation, he violently bit Kai in retaliation, their relationship became damaged after this. Kai eventually forgave Carson, when he apologized to Carson for his accusation. Despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Carson is barely on speaking terms with Kai. Katerina Gilbert Unfortunately, Carson's' relationship with Katherine takes a turn for the worse, when Katherine tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Carson became hurt/enraged by this attempt, he had placed the Crescent Curse on Katherine and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Katherine is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Carson remains fractured. Adalyn Blackwell Carson is super protective of his only sister. Carson is worse than his two brothers when it comes to Adalyn. He will destroy those who dare harm her. Carson and Adalyn are very close to one another. Kaiaphas Blackwell Before his youngest son's death, Carson seemed to care for his son. would destroy those who dared to harm him. Skills and Abilities Art: Carson is a particularly skilled and talented artist. Significant Spells TBA Trivia * He is extremely cynical and sarcastic; a real Deadpan Snarker and defends himself with a Sour Armour * He is certainly a Handsome Devil and we all know that All Girls Want Bad Boys * Some Argue that in his heart, he is good, even if he is not nice or polite, however he seems to have a soft spot for his only daughter, but the majority of the time he is downright rude to other people. * He has been known to cause quite a bit of damage to save Elizabeth * Because he is a Heretic, and he says, predatory he does not feel bound to human morality and displays a morality of his own * He might have sworn to give Chaz a lifetime of misery, but he will allow nobody else to mess with his son. * He often proposes that murder is the best solution to most of the problems he faces. * He is a reformed serial killer * Carson's birthday is June 18 and his astrological sign is Gemini (Even though he hates the Gemini Coven) See Also Category:Morningstar Family Category:Warlocks